


Restoring the Ackerman Clan (Levi x Pregnant Reader / Eren x Pregnant Mikasa)

by MissAckerman93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman, Ackerman Clan, Breeding Kink, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Restoring the Ackerman clan, Rivai, Rivaille - Freeform, Surprise Baby, attack on titan - Freeform, baby ackerman, baby heichou, eren x pregnant mikasa, eren yeager x pregnant mikasa ackerman, heichou - Freeform, levi ackerman breeding kink, levi ackerman x pregnant reader, levi breeding kink, levi x pregnant reader, little heichou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93
Summary: Restoring the Ackerman clan.Levi x Pregnant ReaderEren x Pregnant Mikasa
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 30





	Restoring the Ackerman Clan (Levi x Pregnant Reader / Eren x Pregnant Mikasa)

Eren, Jean, Armin and Connie are at the dining hall cleaning when they hear a loud baby cry coming from Levi’s office. 

Armin: Oh, there is baby heichou crying again.  
~Armin smiles while sweeping the floor.

Jean: Levi must be dying inside. How can he do paperwork with the baby crying?

Eren: I ask myself the same thing...

Connie: Maybe he is used to it by now. It is his second child.

Jean: I still can’t believe Captain Levi...Levi fucking Ackerman had kids...I always saw that as impossible.

Connie: The fact that he got married with Y/N and already have two kids is unbelievable. What did Y/N see in him? If I was a girl, I would date a guy like myself.

Jean: ...That’s sad, Connie.

Connie: What? What do you mean by that?!

Armin, Eren and Jean laugh at Connie.

Connie: Assholes...One day I’ll get a girlfriend and you all asses will be jeolous!

Eren: I won’t be. I’m happy with Mikasa. We want a big family!

Jean: No, please...We already have enough Ackermans...

Eren: Hey, you do know they are in danger of extinction, right?

Connie: ...and your point is...?

Jean: Connie, that’s a dumb question! It means he and Mikasa will become a damn baby factory for the next damn years!

Connie: Oh...

Baby Heichou keeps crying. All can hear from afar an annoyed Levi groaning because of the baby’s constant crying. They can hear Levi complaining.

Armin: Hm, I still don’t think he is used to it...

Jean: Nope. He is losing his shit.

Eren: I don’t remember Little Heichou being that noisy. 

Connie: Rivai was definitely a serious emo baby. You can’t compare it to his baby brother.

Rivai is your and Levi’s 5 year old son. He is the first born, and is often called as Little Heichou. On the other hand, Rivai has a baby brother almost 1 year old named Rin, called by all as Baby Heichou.

Jean: I still get chills thinking about Little Heichou’s glares as a baby...Ackermans are insane.

Mikasa appears out of nowhere behind Jean and death glares at him.

Mikasa: What did you just said about the Ackermans?

Jean opens eyes wide and gulps. 

Connie: Oh, shit.  
~They all continue sweeping like there was no tomorrow.

Jean: Mikasa!  
~Jean laughs nervously.

Mikasa keeps death glaring at Jean.

Jean: W-what I said was that A-A-Ackermans are i-i-insanely e-ext-traordinary! B-beautiful beings. Right, Eren?!

Mikasa keeps glaring at Jean, then looks at Eren’s direction with the same face.

Eren: U-uh...Yea, babe! You are insanely beautiful! You know that! I tell you every night.  
~Eren smiles nervously.

Mikasa: ...

Suddenly, Rivai enters the dining hall. He has Levi’s same emotionless serious face. He practically just looks at everyone unamused. He is an exact copy of Levi, and loves imitating his dad by wearing a cravat.

Connie: Speaking of the devil...

Eren: Hey, Little Heichou! What are you doing down here?

Rivai just looks at Eren like “Why are you even talking to me, peasant. Continue cleaning.” 

Jean: It wouldn’t surprise me if he came to supervise us. 

Connie: Dude, our Levi PTSD is real. I thought I was the only one. 

Jean: You are not alone, Connie... 

Connie: You think Baby Heichou will be the same?

Jean: Oh god...no...we already have enough!!

Rivai sees a juice spill on the table and stares at it. 

Rivai: ...

Eren looks at the direction that Rivai is looking at.

Eren: Oh shit.

Armin: The juice spill...

Jean: He saw it...

Rivai points at it.

Rivai: That’s dirty. Clean it.

Jean: Hey, you little brat. Don’t come down here giving us orders. Twerp.

Rivai just stares at Jean like “I give three shits.”

Eren: Jean...

Armin: ...

Mikasa: Jean! ...Leave him alone...

Jean: tch...

Mikasa: So...Why you here all by yourself, Little Heichou? You usually don’t walk around alone without Y/N or your dad.

Eren: Yeah. Weird. The captain doesn’t let you go out to play on cleaning days, afraid you get filthy or sick.

Mikasa: Where is Y/N?

Rivai: Mommy is sick.

Mikasa: What? Really? But I saw her well last night. Where is she?

Rivai: With Auntie Hange. 

Armin: So, your dad is alone with your baby brother?

Rivai: Yep! He is watching over him.

Mikasa: ...

Armin: ...

Eren: I think...Captain Levi needs a hand.

Connie: Well, I’m off to take a shower. Bye, guys!  
~Connie runs away before any of you send him off to help Levi with the baby. Lol.

Rivai: ?

Mikasa: Remind me to never rely on Connie...I’ll go to the infirmary to check on Y/N. Armin, Eren, check the Captain to see if he needs anything.

Eren: Ok! Let’s go, Armin!  
~They both leave to assist Levi.

Jean: Ackermans...

Mikasa death glares at Jean again.

Jean gets chills.

Jean: !!! Wait for me, guys!!  
~Runs to Levi’s office.

Rivai: ...

Mikasa: Come, Little Heichou. Hold my hand. Let’s go see your mommy.

Rivai: Ok.  
~Rivai smiles softly at Mikasa and holds her hand. The only people that have seen him smile are Mikasa, Hange, Levi, Erwin and, of course, you. 

~Mikasa and Rivai go into the infirmary.

Mikasa: Y/N?

Rivai: Mommy?

Y/N: Hm? My little heichou! Come here, baby. I missed you!

Rivai runs to you and you lift him up into a motherly embrace. You give him lots of kisses around his face and on his hair.

Mikasa giggles as she watches such motherly scene. Rivai is giggling.

Y/N: Huh? Mikasa? Why are you here?  
~You said smiling at Mikasa.

Rivai: She was worried and came to see you, mommy!

Y/N: Is that so?

Mikasa: Yeah, Y/N! Rivai said you were sick, so we all worried. 

Rivai: Horse face, Uncle Titan and Armin are with papa.

Y/N: What? Really?  
~you laugh nervously.

Mikasa laughs nervously, too.

Mikasa: Armin really loves babies, so he will sure be of help to Levi with baby heichou. 

Y/N: I’m surprised Jean is there. 

Mikasa: He is practically obligated there. 

Y/N: ahahaha. Levi does need all the help he can get. 

Mikasa: Yeah. Ahahahah...So...everything alright? You feeling ok? Why are you here?

Y/N: ...  
~You look at your hands that are placed on your lap and smile nervously.

Mikasa: Well? What did Hange say? 

Y/N: ...Little Heichou, do you want to go help daddy and your uncles with your little brother? I’m sure they’ll need your help, too, my little man.

Rivai: Really, mommy? Like a special mission?

Y/N: Yes, baby.

Rivai: ...Will you be ok?

Y/N: Of course, baby. Your mommy is strong, and Auntie Mikasa is here to keep me safe, too.

Rivai: Ok! Auntie Mikasa, take care of mommy while I’m gone!

Mikasa giggles.

Mikasa: No one can protect your mom better than your dad or you, but I’ll try my best!  
~Mikasa does the salute at Little Heichou. He does it back proudly. 

Rivai kisses you on the cheek and leaves back to Levi’s office.

Y/N: ...

Mikasa: ...Why did you tell him to leave?...Is it something you...didn’t want him to hear?...

Y/N: ...yes.

Mikasa: ...Y/N...You are worrying me...Are you...ok?...

Y/N: ...Well...

Mikasa: Well?

Y/N: ...

You make a movement with your hand like if drawing a round belly popping out of you.

Mikasa: ?!!!

You giggle. 

Mikasa: Y-y-you are...

Y/N: Aha~ 

Mikasa: You are pregnant?!! Again?!!

You smile.

Y/N: Yeeeeees!!!  
~You and Mikasa eeeek all girly and excited about the news.

Mikasa: Omg! Congratulations, Y/N!  
~Mikasa hugs you. You smiled and giggled.

Y/N: I wonder what Rivai will think of the idea of him and Rin being big brothers...Do you think he’ll want another little brother or...a sister?

Mikasa laughs.

Mikasa: Never mind that! I’m sure he will be happy! What I’m curious is about Levi’s reaction!

Y/N: Omg...Levi...I forgot about him.

Mikasa: What? Ahahaah. 

Y/N: Ahahaha. I just discovered my pregnancy an hour ago and didn’t think of a way of telling him.

Mikasa: Will you tell him today? Probably it is not a good idea. He must be pulling his hairs right now.

Y/N: Or Jean’s...

Mikasa: Aahahaah. I hope it’s Jean’s and not Eren’s. 

Y/N: Oh, you know Levi. Lol.

Mikasa: So, how many months did Hange tell you?

Y/N: Apparently I’m 1 month pregnant. 

Mikasa: 1 month?! And now you found out?!

Y/N: I know! Sounds crazy, but we’ve been so busy lately with this upcoming expedition, paperwork, and Baby Heichou that I got carried away. I didn’t show symptoms until yesterday night. I was feeling dizzy and nauseous and told Levi about it. We came to the conclusion that probably it was a bad meal day.

Mikasa: Then how did you end up here?

Y/N: I woke up vomiting my existence out of my mouth, and fainted. Levi had to take me to the infirmary on his arms. 

Mikasa: Oh my... 

Y/N: Once I came back to my senses, Hange told me all about the possibility of me being pregnant. I didn’t believe her at first, but I told her to do me the pregnancy test for just in case.

Mikasa: Ah, I see. But, have you been taking birth control pills or...

Y/N: Honestly...I haven’t been drinking that since I became pregnant with Rin.

Mikasa: Oh. Well, that was expected then. Ahahah.

Y/N: I know... I checked my period tracker and... there is where it hit me. My period was late by a week. I just didn’t have the time to pay attention to that at all.

Mikasa: Oh...So, your period was late...became dizzy and nauseous, vomited and fainted?

Y/N: Yes...but that’s normal. With Rivai I thought I was going to die.

Mikasa: Hm...Any other symptoms?

Y/N: Usually cravings, mood swings, high sex drive...That kind of stuff...Why all the sudden questions, Mikasa?

Mikasa: ...  
~Mikasa is spaced out looking at the floor.

Y/N: Mi...Mikasa...? Are you ok?

Mikasa: Huh? Oh, yes...yes, I am...  
~She smiles nervously.

Y/N: ...Are you...are you feeling any of those symptoms lately, too?

Mikasa: Eh? N-no, I’m n-not...I mean... maybe...some...

You open your eyes wide. 

Y/N: Mikasa! Are you?!

Mikasa: ...y-yes.

Y/N: Eeeeek!! Call Hange so she can run a blood test on you now! This is your opportunity!

Mikasa: I’m...scared.

Y/N: Girl! If you turn out to be pregnant, you know how excited Eren will be?!

Mikasa: You think so?

Y/N: That boy loves you, Mikasa!

Mikasa’s eyes get watery thinking about the possibility of being pregnant with Eren’s first child.

Mikasa: Y/N...y-you imagine?...That...I am pregnant?

Y/N: I’m dying to know! Hange!!

Mikasa blushes intensely.

Hange was busy in the back part of the infirmary experimenting on the titans while you were there in a bed recovering. 

Hange: Yeeeeees, Y/N? Ah, Mikasa! Glad to see you here! You came to check on Y/N? Such good friend! 

Mikasa smiles.

Hange: So, why is it that you called me?

Y/N: Hange! Please, do a pregnancy test on Mikasa. I think she is pregnant!

Hange: Mikasa?! You, too?!

Mikasa nods shyly to Hange.

Mikasa: I-I think so...I’ve been having a lot of symptoms lately.

Hange: Then come here! This will be quick!

Mikasa: ...ok.

Hange proceeds to do an accurate pregnancy test on Mikasa. You two wait for Hange with the results in the infirmary. Hange comes out quiet. 

Hange: ...

Y/N: Hange? 

Hange: ...

Mikasa: ...

Y/N: ...

Hange: Mikasa...Y/N...Are you two on a “restoring the Ackerman clan” mission?

Mikasa: Eh?

You gasp and look at Mikasa with both your hands covering your mouth.

Y/N: Mikasa!! Welcome to the club!!  
~You hug her tight celebrating the news with her.

Mikasa opens here eyes wide in excitement and starts crying of joy.

Hange: Congratulations, Mikasa! 

Mikasa is still crying. She can’t contain her emotions. Then, you start crying, too.

Hange giggles.

Hange: Girls, girls! Please calm down! Oh my...I know the news are exciting, but people will think I am experimenting on you! 

Y/N: Hangeeee, we are sorry! Hormones!!  
~You said crying.

Mikasa: Hangeeee, I’m so happy!  
~Mikasa said crying, too.

Hange: Oh you two! I’m so happy as well! More Ackermans! Yaaay!! Ahaahhaa! Group hug!  
~Hange hugs you and Mikasa tightly.

Y/N: We got to tell the boys!

Mikasa: I’m so shy!

Hange: Don’t be! I’m sure telling Eren is much more easier than Y/N telling Levi for the first time that she was pregnant. 

You hear a belly grumble. 

Y/N: Eh? Someone is hungry.

Mikasa: Ahahaa. I kinda am. 

Y/N: As expected. You are eating for two now.  
~You smile.

Mikasa: I was going to eat before coming here. That is when I saw the boys at the dining hall, then Rivai came in.

Y/N: Rivai? Alone?

Mikasa: Probably he left the room without Levi even noticing. You know Rivai is kinda daredevil and mischievous. 

Hange: He is Levi’s kid alright.

Y/N: I wonder how Rin and this new baby will be.

Hange: Well, girls, you should go eat. Your bodies need plenty of food and rest. 

Mikasa: You are right. Hungry, Y/N?

Y/N: I could eat a cow.

Mikasa: Me, too. Let’s go to the dining hall. 

Y/N: I’m curious how Levi and the others are doing, though. Should we go check on them first?

Mikasa: Hm...I guess going there for a moment won’t hurt. I’m curious, too.

Y/N: Let’s go!

Hange: Ahahaha. Bye, girls! Take care! 

You and Mikasa go to Levi’s office. 

Y/N: So much silence. 

Mikasa: Right?

When you open the door, you two get surprised at the scene. Levi had fallen asleep from exhaustion on his chair behind his desk. He was embracing Little Heichou, which had fallen asleep, too, in his arms. Eren was on a couch also asleep holding Baby Heichou in his arms, embracing him too. The baby was sleeping with a smile. Armin and Jean were cleaning a bit the mess they all made.

Armin: Y/N, Mikasa...  
~Says Armin in a really low voice.

Y/N: Armin, Jean...What happened here? Everything under control?  
~You giggle.

Armin smiles and nods in affirmative.

Armin: Let’s go outside to talk.

Y/N: Ok. Mikasa...Look at Eren.  
~You whisper to Mikasa.

Mikasa: Yes, Y/N...I see him.  
~Mikasa giggles.

Y/N: The both look so tired.

Armin: Let’s go outside, Jean. Let them rest.

All go outside and leave Eren and Levi inside resting.

Mikasa: So, what happened?

Jean: Omg... A mess. Levi’s worst nightmare.

Y/N: Hm? What do you mean?

Armin: Well...Baby Heichou removed his diaper...

Y/N: ...

Mikasa: ...

Jean: His dirty diaper, to be exact. That little demon removed his shitty diaper and played with it all over the place. 

You are trying hard to contain your laughter.

Jean: And you know what else that little bastard did?! He threw it at my face!

You burst in laughter that even a snort came out.

Jean: Hey! Stop laughing. I didn’t tell a joke!

You keep laughing.

Mikasa and Armin laugh, too.

Jean: Assholes...

You: Oh, Jean. Ahhahah. I’m sorry for laughing. This is the silliest thing I’ve ever heard that has happened to you!

Jean has an annoyed face.

Armin: You can already imagine how the captain was, Y/N.

You laugh.

You: So, what did you guys do?

Armin: The baby was crying because he got scared at Levi’s reaction after he saw all the poopy all over the place. It was an out of control mess at first, but we managed it. 

Y/N: Let’s go to the dining hall to eat and you two tell us all about it. Mikasa and I are starving.

Armin: Jean and I already ate, but we can accompany you and talk about this whole thing.

Mikasa and you nod.

Armin, Jean, Mikasa and you go to the dining hall. Mikasa and you get food. A plate filled with food for like two people.

Armin: ...

Jean: ...

Armin and Jean look at you two surprised.

Jean: Since when you two have a titan’s apetite? Damn.

Armin: By the way, are you feeling better, Y/N? Everything alright? Rivai said you were sick.

You and Mikasa stay quiet, smile softly, blush, and continue eating.

Y/N: I am. Don’t worry, Armin. Thanks for asking. Keep on telling us what happened.  
~You giggle.

Armin: Ok! So, like I was saying. There was poop all over the place. I told Levi to bathe Rin while Eren, Jean and I clean up. After Levi bathed Rin and changed him into his new diaper, but the baby started crying again. Rivai tried to calm his baby brother in all ways possible, but nothing. Eren took control. Levi handed baby heichou to Eren so he can calm him down since he had to continue doing his paperwork. Apparently, the baby had gas. After some time, the baby calmed down in Eren’s arms, but they both were so exhausted that fell asleep. And that’s the scene you both saw when you entered the office.

Jean: After all that shit...literally...

Armin: As you saw, we left the place impeccable.

Y/N: Thank you so much, guys. I don’t know what Levi and I would do without your help and kindness. I know how busy Levi can get, and how difficult the situation can become for him if I’m not around attending the kids. Not being able to be there for him was out of my control this time. I really needed medical attention.

Mikasa: Don’t be hard on yourself, Y/N. All this is no ones fault. 

Armin: Yea! It’s a normal baby thing. I’m sure one of us did something like that when we were a baby.  
~Armin smiles.

Jean: I’m never having kids. Fuck that shit.

Armin, Mikasa and you laugh.

Levi enters the dining hall carrying Rivai, and Eren follows yawning, carrying Rin.

Eren: Hey, people! Man, I feel like if a titan beat the crap out of me.  
~Yawns again.

Mikasa: Eren...

Levi: Oi oi oi. Eating again, Y/N? You’ll get sick again. 

Y/N: Levi!  
~You giggle.

Levi: What you giggling about? Your health is not a joke. I need you healthy...

Y/N: And that’s why I’m eating. I’ll be fine, baby. 

Levi: ...

Eren: How you feeling? What did Hange say?

Y/N: ...  
~You blush, then look at Eren, then at Levi.

Levi: Oi, brat. That is not of your business.  
~Says Levi to Eren.

Eren: Hey, Y/N is my friend. I worry for her, too.

Y/N: Rivai, want to come here and sit with mommy?

Rivai: Ok!

Levi let’s Rivai go and he runs to your arms. You pick him up and sit him on your lap. You play with his hair.

Y/N: Hey, Rivai...

Rivai: Yes, mommy?

Y/N: Do you love your baby brother?

Rivai: ...He poops a lot...but yeah, I love him. 

Levi: ...

Y/N: You love being a big brother?

Rivai: Yea! 

Y/N: Why is that?

Rivai: I get to protect mommy and baby heichou together with papa when I grow up.

Y/N: What if you were to have another baby brother...or a sister?

Levi: ?!!

Eren, Armin, and Jean open their eyes wide. 

Rivai: Hm... I would protect it, too!

Levi: Y/N...

Eren: Woah...

Armin: You are pregnant, Y/N?! Wow! Congratulations!!  
~Armin smiles and hugs you.

Jean: What?! Another Ackerman?! Noooooooo!! No no no! Damn it! I should’ve sign with the Military Police when I had the chance. 

Rivai: Mommy, I’m going to have another baby brother?!  
~Rivai asks excitedly.

Y/N: Or sister. But, yes, baby! We just have to wait.

Rivai: When will it arrive?

Y/N: Hmmm... in 8 months.

Rivai: Why? It lives far?

You all laugh.

Y/N: Sweetie, the baby is in here.  
~You place Rivai’s hand on top of your belly.

Rivai: How did it get there?!

You blush and laugh. 

Y/N: You’ll understand when you are a bit more older.  
~You kiss his forehead.

Levi walks to you and hugs you tight. It was such a warm and safe hug.

Y/N: Levi...

Levi: So, a bad meal day, huh? 

You giggle.

Y/N: Surprise! The bad meal day turned into a baby.

Levi smiles.

Levi: Thank you, Y/N... You have made me the happiest man alive. Sometimes I think I don’t deserve all this, but...I’m so grateful I do. I used to be so lonely, and now...my family is growing. It is all thanks to you. I’m surrounded by so much love...Love I never knew it existed for me in this world...  
~Levi kisses your lips.

You giggle.

Jean: Please tell me the Ackerman factory is closed after this child.

Mikasa and Levi glare at Jean.

Jean: Ugh! What’s with the Ackermans glaring at me?!

Mikasa: Actually, I’m sorry, Jean. But the Ackerman factory is very much open for business.

Eren: Hm? What do you mean, Mikasa.

Levi: ?!

Armin: !

Jean: ... ?!!

Mikasa: I’m pregnant, too!

Eren: W-w-what?! I-I’m going to be a f-father?! 

Mikasa nods. Eren lifts Mikasa up and swirls her around in excitement. He kisses her lips.  
~Eren gently rubs Mikasa’s belly.

You giggle.

Armin: I’m so happy the Ackerman clan is being restored little by little.  
~Armin smiles.

Eren and Mikasa hold on tight to each other while looking at each other’s eyes. Levi hugs you from behind and kisses your neck. 

Jean: I’m actually happy for Eren and Mikasa since its their first baby, and Mikasa is a cute Ackerman. But dammit, Captain. Oops like yours will cost the Survey Corps’ sanity. 

Levi: Who said this baby was an oops?  
~Levi glances at you.

Jean: What?

Y/N: What?  
~You blush and feel confused.

Armin and Mikasa look at each other confused.

Armin: Captain...you wanted another baby?

Jean: Don’t tell me this clean freak has a breeding kink!

Levi: ...  
~Levi blushes.

Y/N: Baby...is that...true?  
~You blush.

Levi: ... Congratulations, Eren, Mikasa. I’m going to my office to continue paperwork. Y/N, feed Rin. He must be starving. 

Levi hands baby heichou to you.

Levi: When you all leave, I want this place spotless!  
~Levi walks away with a huge blush.

Jean: See?! He does! I’m out of here!  
~Walks away.

You blush intensely. 

Eren seductively glances at Mikasa. She blushes.

Mikasa: Eren...

Eren: Mikasa...

Armin: Well, um... Come, Rivai! Let’s go play with the horses! 

Rivai: Ok! See you later, mommy!  
~Rivai and Armin leave together.

Y/N: I...I’ll be going to a private place to breast feed Baby Heichou. Again, Congratulations, Eren and Mikasa. Enjoy your new chaotically beautiful parenthood adventure!

Eren: Thanks, Y/N! You, too!

Mikasa: Bye, Y/N!

You walk away with baby Rin.

Eren: Mikasa...

Mikasa: Yes, Eren?

Eren: Stay with me so I can make you the happiest woman on Earth for as long as I live. Let’s make a beautiful big family together.

Mikasa blushes and looks at Eren with watery eyes.

Mikasa: I want to, Eren.

Eren: I love you.

Mikasa: I love you, too.

Connie enters the dining hall.

Connie: Did I miss something?

THE END.

Hi, dear reader! Thanks for reading this story. I hope you liked it. Pleeeeaase, comment your thoughts about it. Any ideas for future Levi x Reader stories are welcomed!


End file.
